Jin Mutou
}} Jin Mutou (武藤 刃, Mutō Jin), nicknamed as Mutou the Jackknife (ジャックナイフの武藤, Jakkunaifu no Mutō), is a B-Rank Keijo player from the Chiba Branch. Her mentor is Meiko Ginya. Appearance Jin is a slender young woman. She has chin-length, messy lavender hair. Much like Meiko, Jin likes gothic outfits and wears cross earrings. Personality As a self-proclaimed veteran player, Jin acts arrogant towards rookies. Jin tries her best to become rude by showing a sadistic face. Deep inside, she secretly has an obsession towards men, and wishes to be treated kindly by them. Much like Meiko, Jin is infamous for having a bad attitude. It's been rumored that she likes torturing her opponent until they begin to cry. However, in fact, outside of matches, it's been proven that Jin is a quiet person who tends to remain silent almost all the time. Background At some point, Jin managed to reach the A-Rank. However, due to her cruel behaviour, she was demoted to the B-Rank. Plot Soeur Arc Jin first appeared near the shopping complex when Nozomi was about to buy new swimsuits. Jin questioned if Nozomi was the rumored Sumire Sakuragi's soeur. Before leaving, Jin warned Nozomi that no matter what swimsuit she wore, she would tear her off with her butt sword. The next day, Jin got the same turn as Nozomi in a race at the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium. Although Nozomi has been warned by Shizuka Matsuoka to stay away from Jin, Nozomi approached her instead. Irritated, Jin released her "Spetsnaz Knife Hip". However, Nozomi was surprisingly able to dodge it in a trice, before countering Jin.Chapter 98, pages 9-18 Jin tried to use her "Spetsnaz Knife Hip" for the second time, but Nozomi was able to dodge it again. Circling around, Jin used her "Thousand Barrier Hip" to outwit Nozomi. Despite this, Nozomi was able to find her butt, before delivering a fatal blow. Nozomi continued overpowering Jin, until Shizuka came and interrupted them. Shizuka decided to get rid of Nozomi and aided Jin instead. Shizuka and Jin attacked Nozomi at the same time. However, Nozomi managed to dodge both of them, which causing Jin to defeat Shizuka instead. Shocked, Jin questioned who Nozomi really was, while Nozomi introduced herself. Jin tried over and over again to hit Nozomi, but none of her attempts succeeded. On the other hand, Nozomi decided to use her signature skill, the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Jin was sent flying and bumped into the remaining participants. As all of them fell down to the pool, Nozomi won the competition.Chapter 99, pages 1-18 Later that night, Jin appeared in the food stall when Nozomi, Sayaka, Suika, Ai and Sumire were gathered in order to celebrate Nozomi's victory. Nozomi assumed that Jin came to congratulate her, which replied by her that she was just told by her mentor, Meiko Ginya, to do so. Meiko then picked up a fight with Sumire. However, Jin was shocked when Meiko was sent flying by Sumire.Chapter 100, pages 1-18 When Suika and Nozomi planned to stop both Meiko and Sumire, Jin told them not to interrupt Meiko. As the confrontation was stopped by Ai, Meiko told Jin to go home.Chapter 101, pages 9-14 Sometime later, after the Kobe Special Port tournament, Jin accompanied Meiko when Meiko was about to inform them about the "Unlimited Panty". Jin listened calmly as the others talking about the balance between the East and West of the Keijo world.Chapter 107, pages 10-18 Butt Graduation Festival Arc As one of the spectators, Jin was seen standing next to Meiko Ginya and Rio Kosugi when the 5th race of the second preliminary round, which involving Nozomi, was about to start.Chapter 166, page 11 Abilities Enhanced Balance: Although it was only seen briefly, Jin is proven capable of hanging upside-down. By clamping her butt to the lumber, she can effectively maintain her balance. Spetsnaz Knife Hip (スペツナズ・ナイフ・ヒップ, Supetsunazu Naifu Hippu): Thousand Barrier Hip (サウザンド・バリアー・ヒップ, Sauzando Bariā Hippu): Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "Well, you'd better choose simple swimsuits. If you endure too much... My butt sword will just cut you down first!!"Chapter 98, pages 10-11 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Food Stall Confrontation Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Jin Mutou vs. Nozomi Kaminashi (Loss) Trivia *Jin (刃) means "blade", which corresponds to her sharp butt, capable to create wind blades. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Keijo Players Category:Chiba Branch Category:Outfighters